


Love or Confusion

by Starship7201



Category: Inception
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship7201/pseuds/Starship7201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is an Alpha. Eames is an Omega Prince that needs to marry after taking possession of his throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love or Confusion

Is that the stars in the sky, or is it  
Rain fallin' down  
Will it burn me if I touch the sun  
So big, so round 

Would I be truthful, yeah, in,  
Choosing' you as the one for me?  
Is this love baby,  
Or is it just confusion?  
\--Jimi Hendrix, Love or Confusion

 

Everyone in The Kingdom of Burlington knew how beautiful Omega Prince Eames was. Poets and bards had written volumes on his loveliness. Several Alphas had tried to win Prince Eames’ heart (and dowry and lands) but no one had been able to yet. 

****  
Prince Arthur of Dunne received the invitation to The Gammon Clan Winter Solstice with much pleasure, though he barely acknowledged it on the outside as he ate first meal with his grandmother Kieran. 

His cousin, Dom Cobb, who was always in the know about court gossip, had told him Empress Regent Sabine and Empress Consort Saito had decided the best way to marry off their son was after he was crowned during the Winter Solstice. He could hardly refuse to take an Alpha mate after being crowned King of Gammon and Emperor of Burlington. 

The Dunne Clan wasn’t as financially well off as other clans, but had titles and lands to keep their prestige. Arthur’s military accomplishments and the iron fist of his MorMor Kieran had kept the Dunne name still spoken respectfully in all of Burlington. 

“Let me see that, Barnebarn” His Grandmother extended her hand. He passed the paper invitation to her.  
“On parchment even.” MorMor murmured. 

She scanned it over carefully, took off her spectacles and looked at her grandson. Arthur would be the perfect Alpha for the Omega Prince Eames. A match between the two would solidify The Dunne clan for generations and any children Prince Eames would bear, more likely than not, would be Alphas coming from Arthur’s strong Alpha stock. 

“ ‘Tis a pity your parents are not here to see this, Barnebarn.” she began taking a sip of tea, “They would be so pleased at the Alpha you’ve become and how you’ve brought much Good Fortune to the Dunne clan.”

Arthur lowered his head in submission. He loved his MorMor deeply. Especially after his Alpha Mother and Beta Father had died several years earlier. He was the only Alpha Grandson and the rightful heir to the Dunne clan family holdings. 

“While there are many other Alphas out there that think they should have Prince Eames’ hand, you, my dear, will be the one to do it. It came to me in a dream. We have much work to do before you leave Dunne and travel to Gammon.  
‘”Yes, MorMor.”  
****  
MorMor Kieran had the High Priestess come and perform and Invocation calling upon Tyr to watch over him and provide him Good Fortune on his way and while in Gammon.  
The last thing Arthur sees as he rides away is his MorMor’s smile.  
****  
Arthur had never been so glad to get off a horse, even a horse as beloved as Nolan, in all his life. His saddlesores had saddlesores. 

Dunne was a small, rural portion in North Burlington. During this time of the year it was dark, snowy and quiet. He rarely saw more than a few hundred people even with his familial obligations and military duties. 

So to have people and animals clamoring on all sides was overwhelming. The closer they got to the city gates the more they were surrounded by marching soldiers, merchants hawking wares, packs of animals being herded, children playing, and people rushing hither and thither. And all manner of colors he’d never seen before.  
Then there were the smells; Animals, unwashed bodies, waste, cooking smells, garbage. It was more than enough for one day. 

He had been to Gammon years before with his parents, but it was a much smaller place. Long before becoming THE trade route due to the shift of the River Cora.  
Fortunately, Dom got them through the din as quickly as possible. Dom Cobb, was a member of a minor family of the Dunne clan. Dom’s family was financially better off than Arthur but didn’t have the titles or the land. Tante Opal convinced her mother, Kieran, to have the cousins attending school and serving in the military together. They’d been as close as brothers from a young age. 

“Thank You, cousin.”  
“You must be Prince Arthur of Dunne.” The Captain of the Royal Guard said, making a mark in his book, “Some of the others won’t arrive until later since they’re traveling by water. I’ll see to it that you get to your rooms. You’ll even have time to freshen up before meeting Prince Eames later.”

Arthur was only half listening. He nodded to Dom to get him to question the Captain. He strolled out of earshot and looked at the inner wall as he waited.  
All the minor family crests encircled the walls leading to the Gammon family crest. He studied it for a moment as an amazing scent filled the air. 

There was an Omega nearby. An unbonded, unmated Omega male. He inhaled deeply. And let out a quiet growl. 

He wanted that Omega. 

Badly. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it, love?” Prince Eames said, coming up to him quietly. He was wearing an Alan a Dale coat, a tunic and trousers. He had no shoes on and his hair hung loose around his shoulders. 

For a moment, Arthur couldn’t speak.  
Not only was Eames’ scent overpowering, he was equally beautiful as bards and poets had said. He was the most beautiful Omega male Arthur had ever seen. 

No matter that he was an Alpha and Prince Eames an Omega. No matter that Eames was wafting out delicious pheromones that made him want to take the other man then and there in front of everyone rising in his head, he would not disgrace his family. He squashed his instincts roughly before he spoke.

“It’s quite lovely. Our family crest isn’t quite as large. Please allow me to introduce myself, Your Highness, Prince Arthur of Dunne.” He bowed formally, hands covering the beginnings of an erection. 

“Prince Eames of Gammon, but you already knew that.” Eames said as he also bowed.  
Hearing Prince Eames speak with an accent made him even more attractive than before, but Arthur made himself listen carefully due to the Middle Burlington accent.  
“Do you find Gammon fair, Darling?” Eames asked, cocking his head to one side.  
“It’s much busier than Dunne. I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many people at once. Even during Solstice time.” He admitted. 

“So how do you spend Solstice in Dunne?”  
“Part in feast. Part in prayer. My MorMor has all the members of The Dunne clan gather together until the New Year begins. Last year, my sister was Lucia during the Lucia procession. How about Gammon?”  
“Usually there’s a parade and the people dress in all manner of costumes. We spend time in the homes of our elders listening to the stories. But this year, we’ll spend a week in games celebrating my birthday. I’ll be crowned and the next day I’ll mate to an Alpha.”

He smiled. 

“There you are, Your Highness.” A dark skinned, curly haired Beta male in a long sleeve tunic & pants came up to him. He spoke in the cultured, quiet tone of a valet.  
“Yes, Yusuf.”  
“Shouldn’t you be getting your rest before the celebration begins, Your Highness?”  
“Prince Arthur.” Eames gave a small bow and allowed himself to be lead away by Yusuf.

Dom slid next to Arthur. He nodded and gave a small bow. 

“Until later, Prince Eames,” Arthur gave a small bow.  
“Eames turned around and looked at Arthur once more before walking away with Yusuf.  
“He’s the most beautiful Omega male I’ve ever seen.” Arthur said to his cousin.  
“So that was Prince Eames,” Dom said, lighting a cheroot,” He’s quite striking... if you like Omega males.”

Arthur snorted.

“I quite remember a time when you liked Omega males. Didn’t Tante Opal have to pay off the Fischer clan when …”  
“Yes, you’ve made your point Arthur. But you shouldn’t be seen with Prince Arthur without a chaperone. You don’t want MorMor Kieran to recall you to Dunne in shame.”  
“True, cousin. Very true.”  
****  
The Great Hall was festooned with holly, evergreen boughs, mistletoe and pine trees. The air was heavy with the scent of pine. Servants rushed around getting last minute instructions and lighting candle as Arthur and Dom entered.

“The Gammons certainly don’t do things the way we do them in Dunne.” Dom mused. He smoothed the front of his Uriens vest and pulled at his collar. 

The collar on Arthur’s Nehru jacket itched but he wasn’t about to adjust it and appear unused to such finery. He took a goblet of wine off a tray of a serving wench and surveyed his rivals. He knew some of them. Like Princess Ariadne of Lucretia, Princess Mallory of Miles and Prince Akira of Pandora. The others were a mystery. Dom left to get information he’d need for later.  
Prince Eames sat between his parents on a dais. No doubt so they could look down on the others, Arthur thought.  
The wine was warm and spiced, but very strong. Arthur sipped as he watched Dom work his fellow valets for information.  
Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd as a group of white clad priests and priestesses made their way to the middle of the Great Hall. 

“Please bow your heads.” 

The elderly High Priest intoned before an equally elderly High  
Priestess launched into a long ritual of prayers and candle lighting. That was followed by an even longer ritual of prayer and candle extinguishing by another decrepit High Priest.  
Dom slipped next to Arthur right as he began swaying on his feet. 

“Amen.” The crowd said in unison at the end. 

Empress Sabine rose from her seat to welcome them all. 

“Thank you all for being here tonight,” Her Middle Burlington accent was clipped and precise, “In order to celebrate The Winter Solstice and the birthday of our beloved Prince Eames. We’ll enjoy a of a week of games in Prince Eames’ honor. At the end of the week, my son will take an Alpha mate.”

From his vantage point, Arthur saw Eames blushing and smiling at his mother’s words. It colored his pale skin a lovely rosy shade. Arthur suddenly wondered where else Eames blushed. He could smell Eames all the way across the Great Hall. As did the other Alphas by the way he saw nostrils twitching.  
Empress Sabine spoke for a few more moments before sitting down and afterwards musicians and a singer ascended to play and people joined in the center of the Great Hall to dance a reigen.  
Arthur and Dom moved away from the main portion of the crowd to talk.

“What did you learn?” Arthur asked quietly, taking another sip of wine, grateful the music kept others from eavesdropping on their conversation.  
Dom began enumerating on his fingers. 

“The Lucretia valet and the Miles valet claim that Prince Eames wants a male consort vs a female consort. Princess Noelle of Weas has an Omega sweetheart back at home that she wants to mate, but her parents don’t approve because the Omega isn’t of noble birth. The Pandoras and the Faroes are fighting over who gets to see Prince Eames first. Prince Terrence of Barnard is headed to seminary come spring so why he’s here is a mystery. Prince Akira is in love with a commoner but plans to marry a noble and have his commoner as a concubine. The usual court gossip.” 

Arthur was impressed. Dom always managed to get the most reliable information. He watched Dom in action before and was amazed how he extracted information from his mark. Often with the mark being none the wiser. 

“Well done Dom.”  
“Thank you, cousin.”  
“How do they determine who gets to see Prince Eames first?” he asked, casually.  
Dom nodded and gave a smirk.  
“It’s a fairly formal process…” Dom trailed off.  
“Unless?”  
“…unless one knows who to slip a coin or offer a favor to. ”Dom finished.  
“Do you know who to slip a coin or offer a favor to?”  
“I just might,” He said, slipping off again.  
Arthur felt eyes on him and turned to see Prince Eames looking at him across the Great Hall. He raised his goblet and nodded his head respectfully. Prince Eames also nodded then turned to speak to his mother. A few moments later, Yusuf was next to him.  
“His Royal Highness, Prince Eames, wishes to introduce you to his parents.”  
“Certainly, “Arthur said, hoping his voice didn’t tremble the way his heart pounded. Yusuf lead him past the Royal Guards and up to the dais.  
“Your Highnesses.” Arthur said, completing a formal bow for Empress Sabine and Empress Consort Saito.  
“Mother, Father. This is Prince Arthur of Dunne. “Eames said. 

From far away Eames looked lovely, but up close, Eames was radiant. For the Solstice celebration, Eames was wearing a long tunic of purple linen. His belt was leather with brass accents. His sandals were the same color as the belt.

His hair was plaited into one large braid that fell heavily down his back. The braid had been decorated with small jewels that twinkled in the light and he had applied kohl and shadow to his eyes and gloss to his lips. 

Arthur could barely tear his eyes from Eames’ plump glossy lips in order to kiss Empress Sabine’s powdered hand. 

“Thank You for inviting me. My MorMor speaks highly of you all.”  
“Tell her I gave my warmest regards when you return to Dunne,” Empress Sabine replied. 

They chatted pleasantly about mutual acquaintances for a few moments. Arthur had a hard time keeping his eyes from ravishing Eames and keeping up his end of the conversation. 

“If you’ll excuse us, Prince Arthur, His Royal Highness has other obligations to tend to tonight.” Yusuf explained as he lead Arthur back to Dom. 

“Did you do that?” Arthur asked, eyes casually scanning the crowd.  
The other Alpha suitors were now looking at him. Some had narrowed, suspicious eyes and others looked caught unawares by the Prince from the farming community up North. He’d been the first to be introduced to Prince Eames.  
“I was attempting to do something like that when I saw you were already up there and decided to save your coin.”  
“Hmmm,” Arthur turned around and saw Eames looking at him again, “That means Prince Eames introduced me to his parents on his own.”

Arthur could smell the hostility rolling off the many of the Alphas and decided it was time to leave before swords were drawn. Too many Southerners had hot blood that got up easily at the smallest slight. Even the women carried swords.  
****  
Arthur awoke the next morning to Dom bringing him breakfast in bed. Along with juicy gossip.  
“Apparently the Miles’ and the Lucretians were so offended that you were the first to be introduced to Prince Eames that they both packed up and left at first light.”  
“Was I to decline the invitation?” Arthur asked, sipping at his tea. 

“Not without offending the Empress, Her Royal Consort and Prince Eames you couldn’t. You know how Southerners are. They’re known to be very touchy about ‘honor’ and ‘disrespect.’ Princess Mal told me they still fight duels down there. “

“Princess Mal told you? How’d you get close enough to speak with her?”

“I do have my ways.” Dom smiled and dropped a wink.  
Several hours later, Dom had told Arthur he’d “accidentally find” Prince Eames in the library. The Prince was an avid reader. 

Arthur was rounding the corner to get to the library when he heard raised voices. He couldn’t understand what was being said but recognized the first voice as Prince Eames and the second as Prince Mitchell of Cora. 

“There you are Prince Eames. Empress Sabine asked me to come find you for midday meal. If you’ll excuse us.” He said to Prince Mitchell and his valet, while holding out his elbow for Eames to take. 

“Thank you, Prince Arthur. I’d just about forgotten.”

Eames accepted Arthur’s proffered arm and slipped away from Mitchell of Cora.  
Mitchell and his valet, Roland, looked none too pleased. 

“Thank goddess you showed when you did, Darling. I was afraid I’d have to fight my way out of that. A proper Omega Prince doesn’t do such things.”

He smiled at Arthur. Arthur felt his insides melt. His skin was warm where Eames’ fingers touched him. That Omega smell was intoxicating. 

“Would you care to take midday meal with me and my parents?”  
“I’d love to.” Arthur said, his hand in the small of Eames’ back as they went into the Royal Apartments. 

The midday meal went so well that Empress Sabine and Empress Consort Saito gave permission for Eames and Arthur to go walking about the Royal Gardens. With a chaperone, of course. One of Eames’ Grand Tante was pressed into service along with Yusuf and Dom. They kept a respectful distance as the two walked together. 

Arthur offered his elbow and Eames placed his hands into it.  
They strolled for a few moments. Arthur found himself telling Eames things about himself that he’d never shared with anyone else. 

“After my parents died, I lived with my MorMor and I’ve been there ever since.”  
“Would you like to stop for a moment, love?” Eames asked.  
The sat down on a stone bench next to pond.  
“This is my favorite place inside the city. I come here to feed the birds or to read or to get away from everything going on inside.” He smiled. 

“Are you looking forward to your birthday?”  
“Yes. I know it’s my turn to rule and I’m all for that. Yet at the same time, I wish I didn’t have to take a mate to do it.”

Eames sighed. 

“If I were an Alpha, I could rule on my own. Everyone thinks Omega males are just waiting for an Alpha to fill them with babies and keep their bed warm.”  
“You just need to find the right mate,” Arthur said looking in Eames’ eyes, “Someone who wants a life partner.”

Eames smiled wryly.  
“Who wants to make an Omega male his or her life partner, Darling?” 

Before Arthur could respond, Eames’ Grand Tante said it was time to return to get ready for the evening games  
Arthur bowed at the Royal Apartment door and Prince Eames did the same.  
“Until later.” He said before Yusuf and Grande Tante lead him away.  
“Yes, until later,” Arthur agreed.  
****  
As coronations go, it was a formal affair. The Great Hall was decorated with The Gammon family crests and other minor family swords and shields Today was all about the Gammon clan. And no one present was allowed to forget it. 

Prince Eames walked up the center of Hall, wearing his Imperial Regalia, a tappert and chaperone and leggings trimmed with ermine all in scarlet. Along with his purple paludamentum and a crown of laurel leaves. His father, Emperor Consort Saito walked in behind him and Yusuf followed at a distance carrying the Gammon family jewels.  
All in the Great Hall watched quietly as Eames ascended the dais and kneeled as his Mother’s feet. She handed him the Gammon clan sword and Eames flourished the sword, sheathed it and attached it to his side.  
An elderly High Priest shuffled to the front of the dais and provided seemingly endless prayers over Eames and his mother before a gold Crown was placed upon Eames head. 

“All Hail Eames, King of Gammon, Duke of Barnard, Duke of Cora, Duke of Dunne, Duke of Faroe, Duke of Lucretia, Duke of Miles, Duke of Pandora, Duke of Weas and Emperor of Burlington.”

“All Hail!” The crowd intoned, bowing their heads. 

Eames stood and all fell to their knees. 

“Prince Arthur of Dunne, arise and come to your King and Emperor.” Eames said into the quiet of the Great Hall. 

Arthur looked at Dom. Dom shrugged but remained kneeling. Arthur arose and made his way to the dais. 

“Kneel, Arthur of Dunne.”

Arthur, though very confused, did as he was told.

Eames took the crown off his head and touched it to Arthur’s head. Gasps were heard all around as Eames placed the crown back on his own head. 

“Arise, Arthur of Gammon, King Consort of Gammon, Marquess of Barnard, Marquess of Cora, Prince of Dunne, Marquess of Faroe, Marquess of Lucretia, Marquess of Miles, Marquess of Pandora, Marquess of Weas and Emperor Consort of Burlington.”

Eames turned to Yusuf and then placed a smaller crown on Arthur’s bent head and purple paludamentum on his shoulders. 

“All Hail, Arthur of Gammon.” Eames said with a smile.  
“All Hail!” The crowd said in unison. 

Eames helped Arthur to his feet. 

“All Hail King Eames of Gammon, Emperor of Burlington and his Royal Consort Arthur.” 

“All Hail!” The crowd said again.  
****  
Arthur was in shock as he made his way through The Great Hall. All of the inhabitants bowed or curtsied as he passed. 

“Did you…just…did you just make me your mate?” He asked.  
They were changing for the Feast in Eames’ Royal Apartment. Eames told him how impossible it was to get wine out of ermine and that sealed the deal. Eames sat on his bed. Arthur was next to him. 

“Officially you’re my Royal Consort, “Eames said, “But yes, I chose you.”  
“Why me?”

Eames face softened and he touched Arthur’s face. He got a faraway look in his eyes.  
“Mainly because you said I should look for a ‘life partner’. None of the other Alphas talked to me like that, Darling. They talked to me like I was just a heat soaked piece of ass to warm their beds and have litters of their babies while they took over Gammon.”

Eames leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and sweet.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time, Arthur.”  
“I wanted you to do that for a long time, Eames.” Arthur admitted, “I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. You smelled so good. I couldn’t get you out of my mind.”

Arthur pulled Eames into his lap and they began kissing in earnest and allowing their hands to roam over and under clothing. 

A discreet cough interrupted them.

Eames sighed. 

“Yes, Yusuf.”  
“Its time for the Feast, Your Highnesses.”

Yusuf, Arthur noted as they straightened out their clothing, had gotten with the program really quickly. 

****  
Normally, Arthur enjoyed plays and puppet shows like the ones that were being shown in honor of Eames. But after kissing Eames, knowing what his skin tasted like and how he smelled as pheromones signaled his arousal, the entertainment was something to be suffered through until the celebration was over and he could get back to his mate.  
His mate, he smiled at the thought and squeezed Eames’ hand. Eames smiles back, his eyes  
soft. 

They sat on the dais while the musicians and puppeteers and actors paraded in front of them. After a few hours they all blurred into one large group. The fear of shaming his MorMor kept him from ravishing Eames in front of everyone. Arthur kept a tight rein on his arousal.  
Propriety said the Royal Couple could leave after two hours.  
Dom, now the Head Valet to the Royal Consort, stood behind him. He was unofficially keeping time. Two hours and 1 minute on the dot, Dom tapped Arthur and they made a discrete exit back to the Royal Apartments.  
Royal Guard posted at the doors, Arthur and Eames went straight to the bed, trailing clothing behind them. 

Eames’ pheromones were ramped all the way up and Arthur felt like he was drowning in Eames’ scent. They kissed like they would never get enough. Eames was on his back and Arthur between his legs pressing sweetly and carefully into Eames’ ready hole. 

“Have you…Are you?” Arthur didn’t want to be savage if Eames were a virgin.  
“I’m not a virgin.” Eames said, breathlessly, wrapping his arms and legs around Arthur’s back. 

Arthur pressed forward carefully. He checked Eames face and began moving. He kissed Eames as they rocked together. His Alphaness made him want to make it good for his Omega. Keep his Omega satisfied and pleasured. His penis began engorging to make his knot. 

“More, Darling, more.” Eames cried out. 

Arthur sped up, thrusting in and touching Eames everywhere then going back in for a kiss. Over and over. Harder and faster until they were both crying out in pleasure. And then Eames came while Arthur’s knot engorged and connected the two of them.  
They lay together, panting, covered in sweat. 

“Darling, that was amazing. How long before you can go again?”  
Arthur maneuvered them so they could kiss and touch.  
“Once my knot goes down.”  
“I’ve never wanted to take anyone’s knot before. It hurts.” 

They lay together as their breathing slowed. 

“Do you want to get pregnant immediately or wait?” Arthur asked as he ran his hands along Eames’ stomach and thighs. 

“No one has asked me that before. Especially not an Alpha.” Eames said quietly. 

“Eames, I’m your Alpha. We’ll make a life together. If you don’t want to have children right away we can wait. If you do then we can. We do it together.”  
Arthur felt Eames’ shoulders jerk. The other man was crying. Arthur kissed him gently.

“I’m sorry, Eames. What did I say?”  
“Did you ever wonder what Mitchell of Cora was saying when you rescued me from him?”  
“Not really, everyone knows Mitchell is an idiot. But what did he say?”

“That if he were my Alpha I’d be too busy being pregnant with his babies to rule Gammon and he’d take over. Like that was supposed to be something I’d just be crazy about. So for you to ask if I want to have babies instead of assuming …” Eames’ words were lost in sniffles. 

Arthur felt like a puzzle piece had fallen into place. All the assumptions he’d had about Omegas weren’t true. But he just now realized it. After having Eames as his mate.

“I just…I want to be a good Alpha for you. I want to love you and take care of you and have babies with you and make a life with you. Your mine and I’m yours.” 

THE END


End file.
